poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Arrive at Toy Box/Journey to Galaxy Toys
This is the scene where our heroes arrive at Toy Box in Ryan's and Meg's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts 3. scene starts at a Verum Rex commercial. We see the TV in Andy's room showing that advert then it turned off. Woody had turned it off Rex: I was watching that! Woody: Ah, sorry. But this is no time for television, Rex. Hamm: Gotta say, that Gigas is pretty impressive. Rex: Really? notices the Heartless appearing on the floor Rex: I like Yozora most. takes Hamm and Rex as he takes cover Hamm: Woody? What gives? Woody: Shh. shows up Buzz Lightyear: Are they back? Woody: Shhhh! four toys watch and back off a little just not to be detected by the Heartless Woody: All right, guys. Today we teach those masked intruders who's boss. Is everybody in position? Rex: Wait. Hold on! I don't think I'm emotionally prepared! Hamm: Would you calm down? Don't worry. I got ya covered. sees the Little green army men and the three LGM's wave and salute at Woody. He saluted them back Buzz Lightyear: It's go time. camera moves to a view of Andy's room. The logo sequence starts with two claws pouring toy bricks out of a box then spaceships spin around them, making them fly and placed nicely with a building with a UFO on top. Then the world name appears and the UFO catches the X and placed on it's spot; "Toy Box". The logo disappears when the UFOs grab the words Toy and Box and carry them to a building with the UFO pulled the logo into itself and it flies away. To Ryan and friends Sora: What in the world? Where are we? Ryan F-Freeman: Meg, you know where we are? Meg Griffin: I don't know. got out from under the bed in toy form Sora: Oh my gosh! Have we've been shrunk?!? And... and look at us! Oisin Ryan: We're toys. Sean Ryan: Cool. Ryanara is a toy. And so am I! Orla Ryan: Us too. Donald Duck: You know what the magic is for. We have to protect the world order! Sora: Border? Ryan F-Freeman: Donald said order! Goofy: Gwarsh... at the Heartless Who's going to protect the order from them? Ryan, Meg, Sora, Sci-Ryan and Donald: Heartless! bring out their weapons. To Woody and friends Woody: Okay. We go on three. One, two... notices Ryan, Meg and Friends and stops Woody and the others Buzz Lightyear: Wait! Woody: What are you doing?! Ryan and friends Who are those guys? Oisin Ryan: Yeha! up one Heartless Meg and friends fights and defeats the Heartless Hamm: Are they new? Ryan F-Freeman: Huh? Rex: Wait! Ah! Ah! You look familiar! I know this. You're Ryan, Meg and Friends! Sora You're, uh, you're uhhh.... Hamm: Yozora! Sora: Huh? My name's Sora. notices Buzz is pointing his laser at him Buzz Lightyear: Stay back! For all we know the intruders sent them. Rex: Yozora! Sora Ryan F-Freeman: Rex. Let go of him please. Orla Ryan: Come on. Woody: Slow down there, Rex. We don’t know them. Rex: But we can trust them. They're the number one selling heroes in the country! Hamm: Yeah. Andy's mom must've bought em for him. Rex: Hanm's right. Did you see how easily they took care of the intruders? I bet they're here to figure out why all our friends have gone missing, and how Buzz's laser started actually laser-ing and all those wired stuff that's been going on. I mean, that's what heroes do, right? Buzz Lightyear: Let's not jump to conclusions. Woody: Hmmm. Buzz Lightyear: Gotta be smart, Woody. Woody: So, you're... Andy's new toys? Sora, Donald and Goofy: Toys? Jessie Primefan: Yeah. Woody: You sure did a number on those intruders. Orla Ryan: These intruders are nothing. Goofy: Those are the Heartless. Donald Duck: The bad guys! Sora: We've been fighting against those "intruders" for a while. Rex: I knew it! thinks for a bit Woody: Okay. Buzz Lightyear: Huh? Woody: In that case, you're alright by me. My name's Woody. Put er there. out his hand Sora: Woody's hand Hey. Buzz Lightyear: Hold on. Sora: I'm Sor... Rex: Yozora! Cody Fairbrother: Confound it! Anyhow. I'm Cody. And this is my brother Ryan and his girlfriend Meg, leaders of the Technorganic Empire. Queen Ryanara: I'm Ryan's mom, Queen Ryanara. Andante Daze: We are the Blindings. I'm Andante and this is Trio and Sonant. And those three are the Cyberlings. Sci-Ryan: And I'm Sci-Ryan and this is Ryan's apprentice, Matau. Sora: Actually, my name is "Sora". Donald Duck: I'm Donald. Goofy: And I'm Goofy. Sean Ryan: Names Sean Ryan. Orla Ryan: I'm Orla and this is my brother, Oisin. Jessie Primefan: You know Ryan and his friends. I'm Jessie Primefan. Buzz Lightyear: And I'm... Buzz Lightyear. Hamm: Call me Hamm. It's a real honor. Rex: And I'm Rex! I'm your biggest fan. In fact, I've been playing your game for months now. And I already got you up all the way to Level 47. But that Buhamut boss is really tough. Slinky and I can't figure out how to beat him. Oh, I wish Slinky and the others were here. They'd be so happy to meet you! Matau T. Monkey: I know, Rex. Rex: Yes, Matau. In fact, Ryan and Meg are so popular when I see them on TV and I saw Ryan defeat Linda Ryan in that movie I watched called the Hunchback of Notre Dame. and Meg smiles at Rex's comment Sarge: All troops at attention, Sir! Sora and the others salute then three aliens came along on a skateboard LGM: Strangers. LGM 2: From the outside. LGM 3: Welcome. Sora: They're all toys? So that's how we look the way we do. Bertram T. Monkey: You're right, Sora. I kinda like this world. notices Buzz Buzz Lightyear: Excuse me. You said that you've battled those intruders before. Tell us where and why. Sora: Oh... Well, uh... We are— Donald, Orla, Oisin and Meg: Order! covers his mouth in shock Buzz Lightyear: Well? You must have come from somewhere. Woody: Take it easy, Buzz. What matters is that they got those intruders out of our way— for at least a little while. No need to interrogate 'em. Rex: Yeah, Buzz! Hamm: Woody's right. Buzz Lightyear: Noted. But still... Sora: Hey... Have those "intruders"— the Heartless— been a problem around here? Woody: No. They just showed up a little while ago. Buzz Lightyear: In fact, those "Heartless" materialised... right after all of our friends up and vanished. Donald Duck: You don't think... Goofy: Well, gee. It can’t just be a coincidence. Sonant Nightfall: Say, Woody. How did your friends are here? Was it lonely here? Woody: Well, Sonant. It wasn't always this lonely. One day we woke up and we were the only toys left here. Nobody's heard from Mom, Molly or Andy. sighs and sit on a block and look on the name "Andy" on his boot Woody: We keep waiting for Andy to come home. Sora: You really care about him. smiles and gets off the block Woody: Yeah... He's the best friend that toys like us could ever hope to have. Crash Bandicoot: Okay, mates. Sora: All right. We better start looking! Woody: Huh? Andante Daze: You think there some clues, Sora, Ryan, Meg, our friends and me and bros could go on, perchance? Meg Griffin: You seen any other strange things happen here? Woody: Well.. Hmmm.... There's one thing. Hamm: One big thing. Sarge: Huge, sir. Rex: What thing? Buzz Lightyear: After everyone went MIA, the intruders didn't come alone. They arrived with a guy in a hood dressed in black, just like you. As a matter of fact, he's the only other toy we've seen, outside of you lot. Sora: A black hood? gasps But that would mean... Sci-Ryan, Evil Anna, Donald and Goofy: The Organization! Woody: You know who it is? Sora: Yeah. They're bad news. Ryan F-Freeman: Meg and I know the Organization is trouble like Diesel and Linda Ryan. Buzz Lightyear: Seems like you have a lot of enemies. Sora: We may have a hunch what's causing all the weirdness. Would you mind that we handle this? Ryan F-Freeman: And me and Meg and my friends take care of this? Woody: I'm sorry. But we're not gonna leave this to you. Ryan, Meg and Sora: Huh? Woody: If that guy had something to do with our friends vanishing, then he's our problem too. out his hand We've got to work together. grabs Woody's hand and shakes it Sora: Right! and Meg agree and their friends cheer a little Sora: So then, where can we find that guy? Woody: Sarge, any word from the recon team? Sarge: The latest reports place him in town, sir. At Galaxy Toys! Woody: Then Galaxy Toys is where we're going. Sora, Ryan, Meg and friends. Follow me. It's out the window and down the roof. Buzz Lightyear: Not so fast, cowboy. Woody: Hmm? Buzz Lightyear: You seem pretty gung ho about going, but shouldn't we stay here and wait for Andy? Woody: Well... You've got a point, but... we've tried waiting. Look, if we go with, Sora, Ryan, Meg and their friends, we might find a clue. Are you with me, Buzz? agrees with Woody's request Buzz Lightyear: Of course. Okay, let's move out! gang venture out of Andy's house and arrive at Galaxy Toys Rex: We're here! Orla Ryan: Whoa. This is amazing. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Meg Griffin: Those toys are amazing. Sora: Hey, why doesn't that toy move? Woody: I guess it hasn’t figured it out. Sora: Figured what out? Ryan F-Freeman: I don't know, Sora. I hope Ariel Arach is here somewhere. ???: I can make it move for you. see a hooded guy in a black coat on top of the capsule machine. He takes his hood down to reveal Young Xehanort. A few more hooded people appear and take thier hoods down to reveal Clyde Bandicoot and Young Linda Ryan Sora: You're from the dream— the first of the Xehanorts! Young Xehanort: I'm so honored you remember me. And guess who is with me. Sci-Ryan: It's Linda Ryan! But, she is young! Young Linda Ryan: I am glad you recognise me, Shadowbolt. Meg Griffin: And he is Clyde. Clyde Bandicoot: You know me, Hero. Xehanort snaps his fingers and Heartless appear. One of the Heartless gets into one of the Gigas and pilots it Woody: Oh no. He CAN move! Hamm: Way cool. Gigas readies to punch them Sora: Look out! Ryan F-Freeman: We'll save you! Meg and Friends summon thier weapons and block the punch. Woody saves Hamm Young Xehanort: One heart's shadows fill the emptiness of another. See how they bring him to life? Like Heartless and Nobodies, they fit together. Sora: Enough! Why are you doing this? Crash Bandicoot: And why you have Linda and Clyde with you? Clyde Bandicoot: He promised me to make Linda's Foot Empire be victors over Connor's team. And Xehanort will tell you why. Young Xehanort: There's a darkness we are missing and must reclaim. The way hearts connect in this world can provide us with a clue. So we've made a copy of the world, and then pulled those hearts apart. Young Linda Ryan: Like after Connor's death of my future self's hand, De La Cruz would be next to be defeat. and Buzz look a bit confused Young Xehanort: I wonder how you'll handle the strain. opens a dark corridor Sora: Wait! What does that mean? Young Xehanort: Don't let me down. Ryan You should have come with me when you had the chance, Ryan. Now, you're a Keyblade Master, I have no use for you. Young Linda Ryan: He is right. Later. and his two allies leave and the corridor disappear. The Gigas pushes the heroes out of the way Rex: Oh no! Buzz Lightyear: Woody, what is going on? Is this toy a friend...or foe? Woody: I think we've got our answer. gigas fires at the heroes which they dodge Donald Duck: Sora! You're up! Goofy: Yeah! If the Heartless know how to do it, there's no reason you can't. Sora: Do what? two point at a Gigas Sora: Oh, that's brilliant! runs and pilots the Gigas Ryan F-Freeman: We could be able to do it. Meg and Friends fight the Heartless with Sora piloting the Giggas. The Heartless are defeated. We see the Heartless piloting the red gigas disappear. Sora comes out of the blue one Buzz Lightyear: He was being controlled? He wasn't just switched into battle mode by accident? Sora: Buzz? Buzz Lightyear: It's nothing. Woody: I'm confused. That guy in the black coat— did he say he made a copy of the real world? What's that mean? Sora: It... pro'ply means they split this world in two— your friends in one world, us in the other. Only one of the worlds is real, and the other is just really convincing. Ryan F-Freeman: That's right. And he did that with some kind of spell. Buzz Lightyear: You can't be serious. Oh! That's right, Sora's from a video game. Well, maybe in his game, that's how things work... but here in reality, you can’t "split worlds." This is ridiculous. Meg Griffin: Buzz. walks and pats Woody Buzz Lightyear: Woody, let's go. Woody: I admit, it does sound just a little far-fetched. But...say we ''have ''been taken to some kind of alternate world. That would explain why your laser's real. And is it really that crazy? Worse than "evil emperors" and "protecting the galaxy"? Any of that ring a bell? clears his throat Buzz Lightyear: Point taken. But that just means these strangers are part of the delusion. And I say it's time we parted ways and went home. Goofy: Thought we were friends, not strangers. Andante Daze: And we are not part of the delusion. Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts